Le destin ? Une vaste connerie
by Asagie
Summary: Kuroo n'y croyait pas. Le destin c'était des conneries. Car le destin est immuable et on ne peut pas s'y opposer. Et pour ça, il ne peut qu'être contre cette idée. OS


**Me revoilà ! Et de retour avec mes débuts dans le fandom Haikyuu. Je change quand même de personnages, il faut bien varier un peu. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur cet OS, hormis que j'ai aimé l'écrire et qu'il a été fait d'une traite sans subir d'énormes changements. Ha si quand même, au lieu de partir d'un couple et d'une idée dessus je suis partie d'abord en ayant en tête la première phrase que vous allez lire juste après et qui est d'une grande poésie (notez l'ironie) et qui justifie le rating à cause du langage grossier. Donc c'est vrai que finalement cela a été une écriture légèrement différente de d'habitude.**

 **Enfin bref bon lecture, et tout retour sur mon écrit sera apprécié !**

* * *

La vie était une salope. Et le destin un putain d'enculé.

Ce furent les pensées de Kuroo lorsqu'il regarda de loin Kemna. Kemna et Hinata. Ses poings se serrèrent encore d'avantage. Ce sale petit corbeau. Bordel durant des années il avait été avec Kemna. Le protégeant, l'aidant, après tout c'est grâce à lui que Kemna avait commencé à jouer au volley. Et même si il n'était pas connu dans le monde du volley comme Oikawa, tous ses adversaires savaient reconnaître son talent. Cela avait toujours rempli de fierté Kuroo. Il avait toujours été conscient des talents de son ami d'enfance et que les autres le reconnaisse enfin à sa juste valeur n'avait pas de prix aux yeux de Kuroo.

Ainsi, sans le surprotégé bien sûr, il était toujours avec Kemna. Les autres disaient en rigolant que c'était Kemna qui le poursuivait comme son ombre. Cela le faisait marrer. Il savait pertinemment que c'était lui passait son temps à le poursuivre. Dès qu'il se perdait Kuroo était toujours le premier à s'en rendre compte et à le rechercher aussitôt. On le traitait parfois de baby-sitter mais si il faisait ça c'était purement égoïste. Il ne supportait pas quand son ami s'éloignait de lui. Kemna était à lui et personne d'autre. Kuroo savait très bien que cette possessivité extrême pouvait être qualifié de malsaine.

Mais très clairement là tout de suite il s'en foutait complètement.

Il rêvait juste d'aller vers ce duo improbable et d'arracher Kemna de la présence d'Hinata. Mais voilà lorsqu'il voyait le visage souriant de Kemna il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Kemna avait presque lâché sa console des yeux et semblait échanger avec plaisir avec le petit numéro 10. Kuroo ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ouvert avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aussi peu. Habituellement ces moments d'ouverture et d'échange lui était réservé. Il avait fallu à Kuroo d'être ami durant des années avec Kemna pour arriver à construire ce lien si fort qui les unissait. Et à ce sal nain il ne lui avait fallu aucun effort.

Ses ongles finirent par rentrer dans les paumes de sa main laissant des croissants rosâtres. Cette petite douleur finit par le refaire revenir sur terre. Kuroo finit par détourner les yeux de ce spectacle qui lui hérissait le poil en respirent doucement pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le lieux pour s'énerver. Ils étaient encore dans leur camp d'entrainement et il était de son devoir de capitaine de garder la tête froide. Surtout ne pas flancher alors qu'il était entouré de futur adversaires potentiels.

\- Heyyy Kurooo, c'est quoi cette tronche que tu nous tire ? hulula Bokuto en tombant lourdement sur le dos de Kuroo.

Oui "hululer". Kuroo en était certain, son vieil ami avait du être un chouette dans une autre vie. Pas possible autrement. Et d'après le regard de Akaashi qui suivait son capitaine cette idée semblait être partagée.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes bro ? répondit Kuroo, je tire toujours la même tronche.

Un grand éclat de rire de la part de Bokuto qui fit partir en arrière sa tête amena dans l'esprit de Kuroo l'image d'une chouette hululant à la nuit. Cette image le fit sourire narquoisement. Une chouette, c'était une certitude.

\- Pfiouh, s'exclama Bokuto en tournant la tête vers le duo maudit, mais ça ne serait pas ce bon vieux Kemna ? Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu parler autant ! Ils on vraiment un bon feeling tous les deux, ça fait presque rencontre du destin !

Kuroo serra les dents. Ouais bah, il emmerdait vraiment le destin. Mais vraiment beaucoup.

\- Tu t'arrêtes jamais avec tes conneries toi, railla Kuroo. Tu crois vraiment en ces merdes de destinée ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'insurgea Bokuto. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes destinées dans notre vie qui nous marque plus.

\- Tu vas quand même pas me sortir que pour toi au mythe des âmes sœurs et ces autres stupidités ?

Le regard que lui lança Bokuto lui fournit la réponse. Il y avait même une pointe de pitié dans le regard. Comme si il semblait le plaindre de ne pas croire en tout cela et qu'il ne trouvera jamais son âme sœur. Kuroo fit claquer sa langue d'agacement et changea de pieds d'appui nerveusement en lançant un rapide coup d'œil au duo maléfique.

\- Il est temps d'y aller Bokuto, fit calmement Akaashi tout en fixant Kuroo du regard. Les matchs d'entrainement vont bientôt reprendre.

Bokuto répondit par un grognement incompréhensible mais suivit sans rechigner Akaashi. Kuroo lui s'était figé. Il avait oublié, mais ce fichu vice-capitaine avait le sens de l'observation. Certes pas autant que Kemna mais vu le dernier regard de compréhension qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir cela ne faisait pas de doute. Il avait compris quelque chose. Kuroo tourna le dos d'un pas vif et énervé pour aller rassembler ses joueurs. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa comme les autres jours. Ils avaient joué deux matchs et les avaient gagné tous les deux. Heureusement pour Kuroo aucun des matchs ne se firent contre Krasasuno ou Fukurodani. Il n'en aurait clairement pas eu la force.

Durant les pauses Kuroo n'avait cessé de repenser aux paroles de son vieil ami. Croyait-il au destin ? Sa réponse avait toujours été non. Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Cela voulait dire que tout était dicté à l'avance et qu'il ne pourrait donc rien faire contre le rapprochement entre Kemna et Hinata. Rien que d'imaginer cela lui mettait la rage au ventre. Kemna lui avait d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi il semblait si violent dans ses contres. Il n'avait répondu que pas un vague haussement d'épaule et son coéquipier n'avait heureusment pas cherché plus loin.

Sa rage avait toujours été présente lors de l'entrainement du soir. Il avait rarement réussi à arrêter autant d'attaques de Bokuto. Il en avait profité pour expliquer quelques trucs à Tsukishima. Il prenait très à cœur son rôle de professeur. Et puis surtout que les réactions de ce blondinet étaient à mourir de rire selon lui. Bokuto n'avait plus reparlé de ces conneries de destin et Kuroo finit par se sentir mieux à la fin de l'entrainement. Crevé mais il se sentait mieux.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point aider les Karasuno à progresser ?

Kuroo sursauta presque à cette voix et se retourna pour trouver Akaashi. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.

\- Que veux-tu la guerre des poubelles c'est pas pour rigoler, répondit nonchalamment Kuroo avec un sourire au coin. Faut quand même qu'ils soient à leur maximum pour que cela ait de l'intérêt.

\- Ne serait-ce pas dans ton intérêt que au contraire tu massacres les corbeaux ?

Kuroo se tendit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Il se méfiait d'Akaashi. Il sentait bien que sous son apparence neutre et presque blasé sa réponse aurait de l'importance.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi battre plus faible que soit ait un intérêt, répondit calmement Kuroo.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais récupérer Kemna par tous les moyens possibles, fit nonchalamment Akaashi en haussant les épaules dans un geste désinvolte.

Les yeux de Kuroo s'assombrirent. C'est bien là-dessus qu'Akaashi voulait se lancer. Mais il n'était clairement pas d'humeur.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Et pour ta gouverne je suis avant tout un capitaine et je ne vais sûrement pas réduire en miette cette tradition juste pour mon propre intérêt.

\- Pourtant vu le regard que tu as lancé sur ce petit attaquant tu semblais vouloir le tuer su place.

Kuroo claqua sa langue contre palé. Il se rapprocha vers Akaashi en deux trois enjambés qui semblaient calmes mais on sentait qu'il en dégageait un certain énervement.

\- Que recherches-tu, que veux-tu me faire dire ? questionna Kuroo d'une voix grave, les yeux plissés en direction d'Akaashi.

\- Rien, répondit-il en soutenant le regard scrutateur de son vis-à-vis. Je pensais juste que tu étais contre le destin. Mais à tes réponses j'ai juste l'impression que tu te laisses porter.

Kuroo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il savait que le passeur n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Mais là c'était trop. Il empoigna le jeune homme devant lui par le haut de son maillot et le fixa durement.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? siffla Kuroo. De ce que j'ai vu avec Bokuto tu n'es pas mieux que moi et aux dernières nouvelles cette grande chouette est libre. Alors tes conseils, applique les avant des les donner.

Kuroo sentit Akaashi se raidir à ses dernières paroles. Il posa une main calme sur les mains qui le tenaient encore par son haut et les pressa doucement. Demande implicite de le lâcher que Kuroo accepta, il recula même de quelques centimètres attendant un réponse. C'était à moitié un coup de bluff. Il se doutait de quelque chose mais n'avait aucune certitude. Mais au vu de sa crispation il fallait croire qu'il avait bien vu juste.

\- Ne parle pas ce dont tu ne sais rien, répondit plus froidement Akaashi. Je savais bien que ce grand crétin ne verrait jamais rien et j'ai du lui faire comprendre clairement. Et comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, cela n'a rien fait avancer.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil étonné. Comme quoi il n'avait compris qu'un bout. A sa décharge Bokuto n'avait en effet absolument pas changé de comportement, sinon Kuroo s'en serait rendu compte il en était certain.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire, fit finalement Kuroo. Même si tu lui en as parlé de ce que je vois toi aussi tu sembles accepter sans broncher. Toi aussi tu laisses ce putain de destin faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Si je suis là c'est bien parce que je suis contre lui tu ne crois pas ?

Kuroo resta là où il était quelques instants. Il était resté proche d'Akashi. A portée de main. Ils se fixèrent du regard quelques instants. Kuroo eut un sourire torve auquel Akaashi répondit par un simple et discret sourire. Oui le destin était un putain d'enculé. Akaashi tira sur le maillot de Kuroo et ce dernier alla poser ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue.

Le baiser n'avait rien d'amoureux. Bien au contraire il était bestial, énervé. Il n'était pas violent cependant. Kuroo fit reculer Akaashi jusqu'au mur proche derrière lui. Ils ne cessèrent leur baiser que quand le dos d'Akaashi toucha le mur. Mais il reprit aussitôt. Les mains entrèrent en action, tentant de déshabiller et de toucher le plus de peau possible. Des grognements se firent d'abord entendre puis des soupirs dans le silence religieux de la salle d'entrainement vide.

 **X.X.X**

Le lendemain se déroula comme la veille. La plus grande différence fut le jeu bien plus calme de Kuroo. Le camp d'entrainement touchait à sa fin. Akaashi et Kuroo n'avaient plus reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Non pas qu'ils s'évitaient mais chacun avait de quoi faire de son côté. C'est donc presque avec étonnement qu'ils finirent pas se retrouver au détour d'un couloir en fin de journée.

\- Vous avez de nouveau gagné contre Karasuno, remarqua Akaashi.

\- Bien sûr, railla Kuroo. Les corbeaux ont encore de la marge avant de rattraper les chats. Ca ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

\- Ne prends pas encore la grosse tête après tout le camp n'est pas encore fini.

Kuroo éclata de rire suivi par le sourire amusé d'Akaashi. Ils ne savaient pas eux-mêmes ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Enfin si ils le savaient très bien, mais la raison exact restait un mystère. Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis des années par l'intermédiaire de Bokuto et jamais à aucun moment ils ne s'étaient senti proches. Mais il n'y avait aucun regret lorsqu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Est-ce que ça allait se reproduire ou arriveront-ils à toucher le cœur de Kemna et Bokuto ou au contraire trouveront-ils quelqu'un d'autre ? Aucun des deux ne le savaient. Ils verront ce que leur réserve leur destin. Non plutôt ce que leurs choix leurs réserveront. Eux-seuls décideront de ce qui suivra.


End file.
